That Shrinking Feeling
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: ﻿OH NO! Quinn’s latest experiment has accidentally gone haywire. And now, Chase finds himself at a mere height of 2 inches. An interactive story. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. 1

**Summary:** OH NO! Quinn's latest experiment has accidentally gone haywire. And now, Chase finds himself at a mere height of 2 inches. How will he ever be able to get back to regular size? Join Chase on his adventure of danger and excitement that no human as ever gone through before. This story is an interactive story.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. Do we really need these? It's kinda obvious that we don't own stuff. Oh well...

**A/N:** Woo hoo! 4th story now available from me, Hybrid Speed. And wouldn't you know it, it's an interactive! Do you know what that means? Probably not! Let me explain. By interactive, this means, that you, the reviewers, get to play a part in this story. No, this does not mean I am putting you inside the story. This means that at the end of each chapter, I will place 2-4 options that you may choose from. In your reviews, somewhere you must put your selected lettered choice for me to see. By the time I update the story, I will count each of the lettered votes, and the choice with the most is how the story will continue on. Below is a quick example.

Todd found a big, bouncy ball. It was colored red.

**A)** Todd picks up the ball, and throws it against a wall.  
**B)** Todd just ignores the ball, and continues his walk.  
**C)** Todd kicks the ball extremely hard, causing the ball to be kicked into the road, into the window of a car, and hitting the driver in the face. This causes the car to lose control, and run into a tree. A huge group of squirrels, who were living in that same tree jump down and flee into the road. Oncoming traffic freak out from the group of squirrels and try to veer out of the way, but only cause themselves to crash. This, in the end, has caused a 5-car pile up, and lead to Todd getting sent to jail, where he remained for the remainder of his life, making license plates.

Choose the option you would wish to continue the story on.

Haha! Okay, I know I went a little crazy on option C. But you get the point now, right?

-------------------------------------------------

_Today's the day. _Chase thought to himself. _I'm going to tell Zoey the truth today._

"What are you so happy about?" Michael asked. Both Chase and Michael were in their dorm room. Logan was currently out on a date, so the room was their's.

Chase held his breath for a moment. "Today."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Today what?"

"Today, I'm going to tell Zoey how I feel." Chase told him proudly.

"That's great man. How are you going to do it?" he asked.

"I've got it all planned out. First, I'm taking her to Sushi Rox for dinner. Just the two of us. Then we're going to go to an on-campus movie. I forget what it's called though... Anyway, after the movie, it should be dark outside. At that point, I'll take her down to the beach, where we can get a good view of the moon, and hopefully a few stars. I'm going to sit her down in the sand, and I'm going to tell her right there and then."

"Well, aren't you just the romantic?" Michael grinned at him.

"Thanks." Chase said, smiling back. "I'm just missing one more thing."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"I asked for Quinn's help with something. And now she's making me this lotion. She said it will act like cologne, that's guaranteed to work. She also told me it will make my skin soft. Which, I guess is a bonus. She did ask me what it's for, but I didn't tell her. I don't want anyone else but you too know yet..." Chase told him.

"I told you already. Everyone knows! It's not much of a secret." Michael retold him.

"Right..." Chase said lightly.

"I just hope she finishes making it soon. I have to get ready to go in about an hour."

Chase climbed into his bed, and rested his head onto his pillow. In his mind he started to think of what he would talk about with Zoey during their dinner. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Chase got up to answer it, since he figured it would be for him.

Chase opened the door, and found Nicole waiting on the other side. "Hey Nicole. What's up?"

"Hi Chase." She greeted him. "Quinn wanted me to go tell you that she's finished making it. Whatever that meant." Nicole walked off, having delivered her message.

Chase smiled as he turned around to face Michael. "Okay, this is it then. I'll be back after I get it."

Michael laughed slightly. "Good luck."

Chase left the room and into the boy's lounge. Before he left the building, he noticed Logan in the corner of the room. He was talking to a girl, who Chase thought her name was Christine. He was about to leave, when Christine had done something. Logan had just gotten slapped by her. _Logan... You'll never learn. _Chase laughed to himself, and went out the door, and made his way to the girl's dormitory.

Chase was walking down the hall towards Quinn's room. On the way, Zoey came out of her room and passed by him.

"Oh, hey Chase. How you doing?" She asked kindly.

"Good, good." Chase told her casually.

"You still going to meet me at Sushi Rox later on?" Zoey wondered.

"I sure am. I just have to talk to Quinn real quick before then. That's where I'm headed right now." Chase assured her.

"Alright, see you later then." She said, waving good bye to him.

"Yep." Chase said, waving back. When Zoey was out of view, he continued on to Quinn's room. Chase finally had arrived, and he knocked on the door. Quinn answered it, and greeted Chase.

"Hey Chase. I left it outside to cool. Stay here, and I'll go get it for you." Quinn told Chase, walking by him. Chase was going to ask why it had to be left outside, by decided against it.

Chase wandered inside, and sat down on Quinn's bed. He was amazed as he looked around. _Quinn makes so many things. I'm always amazed every time I come in here. _As Chase continued to look, one particular machine caught his interest. A voice in his head told him not to do it.

'_Don't do it. You'll regret it.'_

_What could it hurt? I'm just going to look at it, I won't touch it at all. _Chase argued back at it.

Chase's curiosity got the better of him, and he stood up from Quinn's bed, toward the strange machine. _I wonder what this 'Quinnvention' does. _As he quietly walked to the machine, his shoelace, which had come untied, wandered in the way, and caused Chase to stumble forward. Fortunately, Chase only fell onto the floor, but his hand had accidentally brushed the side of the device. Chase had accidentally pulled down a lever.

Chase looked up from the floor and saw green and red lights flash on and off on it. Soon some whirring sounds came from it, and an antenna popped out of the top of it. The very top of the antenna circled around in a 360 degree motion. Chase's eyes widened at what happened next.

A green ray shot out of the antenna, and directly hit him in the chest. Chase's vision was blurred, as he slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.

Quinn came back to the room moments later, holding a small circular bottle. "Chase?" She called out to him. Quinn looked around the room. She didn't see Chase anywhere in the room. "Well that's a little rude. He shouldn't have just left like that." She said to herself out loud. "Maybe he went to the lounge, and I just passed him." Quinn left the room.

Chase just lay still on the floor. He was out for quite sometime. The hours ticked by, and Chase still hadn't gotten up. When the clock struck 11:00 PM, Chase's brain started to kick in, and woke him up. He looked around and saw darkness. He wasn't sure whether or not it was his eyes or it just happened to be dark where he sat. Chase rubbed his temples with his two pointer fingers, as his head had a slight headache. _What happened to me? _He asked himself.

Seconds later, Chase heard a large knock-like sound. He turned to face the direction of where the sound had come from. There was some shuffling sounds above him. Soon, light lit the room, as a door opened up. Chase's eyes widened once again, as he realized what he saw. In the direction he was look, at face-level, were two gigantic pairs of feet. Chase jumped back in shock as he slowly looked upward, and then around the room. Everything in Quinn's room seemed to have grown fifty times their normal size. _What the...? Everything's so huge! _Chase's fear grew slightly, as this, of course, was a new and scary event to have taken place for him. He then heard two voices talking, and he knew the truth of what had happened.

"Quinn, have you seen Chase today? He told me he was going to your room a few hours ago, and then he'd be meeting me after that. But he never showed up. And everyone else says they haven't seen him today." Zoey asked Quinn.

"Well, I sorta did. He came into my room, and I told him to wait here while I left the room for a few moments. But when I came back, he was gone. I looked for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found." Quinn admitted.

Chase then thought, _No... I missed my day with Zoey. She's probably going to be really mad at me for breaking my promise. And... no. Nothing changed. It's me... I just got smaller. _As Chase tried to remember back a few hours ago, he remember a bright green blast. _Quinn's machine! I accidentally slipped, and pushed something on it. And... apparently it... _Chase paused a moment. _Apparently it shrinks stuff._

As the two girls continued talking, Chase decided he had to get their help, if he were to regain his normal size. He broke off into a sprint, and ran for the doorway. Normally this would have taken about two seconds at the most, but at his now reduced size, it took him a good forty-seven seconds. Luckily, Quinn's bed was close to the door. He ran past Quinn's feet, and stopped at Zoey's. Chase looked up and tried to call up to them, but to no avail.

"Quinn! Zoey! I'm down here! You've gotta help me! You guys! Look down here!" Chase shouted to them repeatedly, with each yell growing in volume. Unfortunately, neither of the two girls heard him. _Oh no... I'm too small now. They can't even hear me. _Chase brought his view back down, and grew nervous. _One small misstep by Zoey or Quinn and that'll be the end of me. _Chase looked back up again when Zoey spoke.

"Okay Quinn... tell me if you see him. I'd like to talk to him." She sighed.

"Alright Zoey. Good night." Quinn nodded. Quinn closed the door behind her, and Zoey walked away towards her own room. Chase was left alone out in the hallway.

Chase's mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what to do. You aren't shrunken down to the size of two inches everyday now after all. There were two options he could think of. _I could try to go talk to Quinn, she is right next to me after all, and the door has a crack underneath it, and at this size, I could easily crawl under it. But she's asleep now and it would be dark inside. But I could always go follow Zoey into her room. She's still up, so I could probably get to her easily. Though it's a fairly long distance to run to at this size. I just hope she's not too sore at me..._

What should Chase do?

OPTION TIME!

**A)** Chase goes ahead and runs after Zoey to her room to try and get her to help.  
**B) **Chase turns around and crawls under the door to get Quinn to help him. She is the one that caused this after all.  
**C) **-Other-

Remember, in your review, somewhere on it, vote for the option in which you would like the story to continue onto. And for option C. Sometimes I will put an extra option, like now for example, and what you do when this appears, is this: If the other choices don't suit your fancy, and you have an idea that would go much better, I'd like to read it. If you do not want the other choices, then choose the option of 'other'. All you do is type the letter for the other option in your review, and next to it, give a brief sentence or two explaining what you personally would like to happen.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** YAY! Interactive story is created! I hope you all enjoy being able to vote. And sorry for some of you, if you read it, I said that I'd be updating yesterday. Well, I would have, but just as I was finishing up this story chapter, my Mom kicked me off the computer. So I couldn't finish typing the last few sentences, let alone update. And yes, I did say I'd update ALL my stories.. But whatever. So I missed one. BIG DEAL:P And it looks like I am only creating 1 new story for now, and not 2. Hope you all likey the story.

Yeah. Now go review. Remember, if you want this story to continue, you must, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! That's the only way I'll see your votes afterall.


	2. 1, A

**A/N:** Alrighty, here comes the 2nd chapter of my interactive story. And remember people, you guys need to review to vote. And you have to vote for me to know what to type next. And for me knowing what to type next, means more story for you. So, in basic algebra, this means, reviewing equals more story. :)

And the winner of the first chapter poll: Choice A!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

Chase felt that his best option was to run after Zoey. Sure, he was closer to Quinn, but she was sleeping now. Not to mention it would be dark inside her room. Since Zoey would still be up, he could get to her with light still present. _I think Quinn might try to experiment with me or something too..._ Chase shuddered in thought.

He started his long walk to room 101. As he walked, Chase looked around at his surroundings, trying to take in everything. The ceiling now seemed miles away, the walls were about 100 feet apart, and the random debris on the floor were all gigantic. After a good five minutes of walking, Chase could finally see the door where Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were all staying at. Suddenly, the door opened up. Chase looked up at the tall figure to see who it was. It was Nicole! He called to her, hoping to get her attention, but Chase's voice was still too low for her to hear.

Nicole then turned in his direction, and started walking. Chase continued to try to grab her attention, but came up short. He then realized that Nicole was walking straight towards him. Chase leaped to the left, narrowly avoiding Nicole's foot as it crashed down into the carpet. He clung to the wall as she continued walking past. Chase was breathing heavily. _Just a second longer and I'd be dead right now! I have to get to Zoey, or anyone, and fast. _He thought to himself, now side-stepping on the wall, not wanting to get stepped on in the middle by another student.

Chase managed to reach the door of room 101 without anymore interruptions. The door was closed, but at his current size, Chase crawled under it easily. Luckily, it was just how Chase had predicted. Zoey was still up, and the lights were still on inside the room. Chase noticed Dana inside the room as well. She was reading a magazine on their couch. Zoey was just sitting on her bed, staring into space. Dana was about to speak as Nicole reentered the room.

Chase was, unfortunately, still standing by the door, and when Nicole swung the door up, a bit too hard, it hit into the back of Chase and sent him flying straight into the nearby desk wall. The strength of the impact made Chase black out, as Nicole started to tell her friends some good news that she had just found out.

**The Next Morning**

Chase woke up the next morning, his whole body sore. The sun shined in his face as his eyes tried to adjust. He looked around and saw he was still in the girls' room. Chase saw both Zoey and Dana asleep in their beds, but he couldn't see if Nicole was in her bed, since she had the top bunk.

Chase carefully stepped forward into the room, and made his way to Zoey's bed, as it was closest. He wasn't sure what to do next. _Should I try to climb up and wake Zoey, or should I just wait down here for her to get up?_ As Chase pondered this, an alarm filled his ears. He looked upward to see an arm reach over to a clock, and heard some shuffling above him. Apparently Zoey had set her clock to get up early. It was still 6:55 in the morning.

Zoey turned off the alarm on her clock quicky as she got up. She didn't want to wake her roommates, Dana and Nicole. She was worried about Chase. He wasn't the one to break promises. As she stepped off of her bed, she unknowingly avoided stepping on the tiny Chase on the floor below her.

Chase let out a heavy sigh. _It's almost like everyone's trying to kill me. How am I going to get through the day? _He questioned himself. Chase watched her wander about the room as he stood next to her bed, and eventually noticed Zoey drop her cell phone. This gave him an idea. _My cell phone! I can use it to call Zoey! _Chase checked his pockets in hope of finding that his cell phone had shrunk along with him. Fortunately, it did. _Yes!_

Chase flipped it open to began dialing, but was disappointed to find that it didn't have a signal. _I guess it doesn't work when it's the size of a fly. _Chase pocketed it and looked up just in time to see Zoey leave the room. "No! Zoey, come back! Don't leave yet!" He shouted to her aloud. But it didn't work. _Now I'm stuck in here! There's no way I could catch up to her, and it's too dangerous to walk around out there at this size._

Awhile later, Chase heard some muffled sounds coming from the bunk bed. He couldn't tell whether it was Nicole or Dana. _Oh yeah, I forgot those two were still here. _Chase looked over at the tall metal object holding the two sleeping girls, and his face went slightly pale. _That sure is a long way up to get to Nicole. And Dana... I'm afraid to wake her up_.

But then, Chase had an idea. He remembered the alarm clock that had awoken Zoey. If he could get onto the small table that held her clock on top of it, Chase could set the alarm, and hopefully, it would wake up either Nicole or Dana. Then when Nicole or Dana got up to turn it off, he could try to grab their attention, and Chase could finally get some help.

Chase walked over to the table leg, to see if it was possible to climb it. Unfortunately, this was not possible, as it held no possible handholds or footholds, and Chase was much too small to wrap his arms around the sides of the leg. He would have to find an alternate route. Chase looked around and found that part of Zoey's bed covers had drooped to the floor. He ran toward it and found that, at his current size, he could grab in between the stitches of the cloth.

He hoisted himself up, and started his climb up Zoey's bed. Overall it wasn't too hard, but there were a few moments where Chase missed his foothold and almost fell down two feet to the floor, which to him was about 50 feet or more.

When Chase finally reached the top, he turned around and stood in awe. What stood before him was no longer a regular, old dormitory room, but now seemed like a vast valley. _Wow... This is... just amazing. _But suddenly, a small scream brought him back to reality. Chase turned to the direction of which the scream came from, wondering what had happened. It was only Nicole.

"Oh man... just a nightmare." Nicole said to herself lightly, shivering slightly. She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. Chase sighed. He was just glad it wasn't a serious scream.

Chase turned from Nicole and started to walk towards the pillows. He looked over the edge of the bed and down at the table top. It didn't look too far down. Chase estimated that it was only about a ten foot fall to the table. He slowly slid down the edge of the bed, and made on top of the table. Checking the time on the clock, Chase found that it had taken him a total of 36 minutes to reach the alarm clock from the point in time that Zoey had awoken.

Using all of his strength, Chase pushed the buttons on the sides of the alarm clock to set the time. It was hard for him, but Chase managed it. Once Chase had set the precise time that he wanted to alarm to sound, he turned the knob to increase it's volume to it's maximum, to insure that one of the two girls would wake up, and flipped the switch to set the alarm on. It was set to go off in two minutes time. Chase stepped back a ways from the clock so that it's alarm wouldn't deafen his ears, and waited for it to go off.

OPTION TIME!

**A)** The clock's alarm goes off and wakes up Nicole.  
**B) **The clock's alarm goes off and wakes up Dana.  
**C) **The clock's alarm goes off and wakes up both Nicole AND Dana.  
**D) **Something else happens before the two minutes pass.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! The 2nd chapter of my interactive story is now here! Sorry for the long wait. I actually had this written for a long time, but I had forgotten about it. :( And also, I think I should mention that some chapters may be shorter then others. And other thing I should mention, is that... Chase **MAY** die in a chapter. (GASP) So make sure you choose wisely. Hehe... But don't worry, if he does happen to die, it's not the end of the story, I'll just repost the previous chapter's options, and you all shall repick it and hope the next time he doesn't die. I mean, he's only 2 inches tall, some things may happen. He's already had a few close calls.

So, who shall be the one to wake up, or will you all pick D instead? Have to wait to find out!


End file.
